Summoner's Rift
The Summoner's Rift is the most commonly used Field of Justice. The map was given a graphical and technical update on May 23, 2012 and remade from scratch in November 12, 2014. Lore Summoner's Rift is located in a remote forest between Freljord, the Serpentine River, and the Ironspike Mountains. The Summoner’s Rift is one of a few locations in Valoran where magical energy is at its greatest concentration, making it a highly sought-after locale to pursue magical endeavors. The magical energy is so great that it has mutated the local wildlife. From giant frogs to two headed wolves as well as the residence of species of chameleons, horned rabbits and butterflies. This place has also attracted the presence of a . The Rifts is surprised by the reemergence of , a large Serpent/Worm largely believed to be dead for centuries. It has his corruption affecting the land around him. Historically, the forest where the Rift resides was the site of several battles during Runeterra's various Rune Wars. Gameplay The objective of Summoner's Rift is simple – destroy the enemy nexus. In order to do this, champions must traverse down one of three different paths (or lanes) in order to attack their enemy at their weakest points they can exploit. Both teams have their lanes defended by numerous turrets; each turret grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective nexus and each turret must be eliminated in order to gain access to the next turret in that lane. Cooperating with fellow summoners is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of the Rift. In-Game Description The oldest and most venerated Field of Justice is known as Summoner's Rift. This battleground is known for the constant conflicts fought between two opposing groups of Summoners. Traverse down on of three different paths in order to attack your enemy at their weakest point. Work with your allies to siege the enemy base and destroy their Headquarters. Features * 19000 unit distance from nexus obelisk to nexus obelisk (measured with ). * Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A forest populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and/or gold for your whole team. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. Summoner's Rift Shopkeepers Old Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|Doran the shopkeeper Old_Yordle_ShopKeeper.jpg|Old male Yordle shopkeeper Blue_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Blue Team old female Yordle shopkeeper Red_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Red Team old seal shopkeeper Summoner's Rift during its history had a total of four shopkeepers. * The first one was called Doran. According to the story, he forged some standard starting items like the , the , the and he also made the . He was selling his weaponry at both the Blue team and the Purple team bases. * The second shopkeeper was an elderly male Yordle with a cart pulled by an animal resembling a big cat or a rabbit of an unknown species (PBE data mining posted here revealed it to be a "yonkey"). He replaced Doran and he was also present for both the Blue and the Purple bases. * A pair of new shopkeepers replacing the previous vendor: an elderly female Yordle with a large animal resembling a Bantha from in the Blue base, and an elderly mustached seal merchant attending his shop in the Red base inside a large hot-air balloon that got punctured. Versions Summer Version It is the default and first version released of the map. Winter Version A variant of the regular Summoner's Rift with a winter seasonal variants, designed for the 2009 Snowdown Showdown event. This version was a permanent option before it was replaced with the Autumn Version on November 2010. It was also available during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, replacing the Autumn version temporarily and made a return for the 2011 Snowdown Showdown in December 2011. The Winter Version of the Summoner's Rift has a few differences: * A mostly white background, because of the snow. * Snow falling and covering the terrain. * The River is frozen. Autumn Version The Autumn Version of Summoner's Rift was a special variant designed for the 2010 Harrowing Seasonal Event. It replaced the Winter Version as the secondary version available and renamed Autumn Version after a poll on November 2010. It was temporarily replaced again with the Winter Version for the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. The Autumn Version uses music from the Twisted Treeline. * There are coffins at bottom right area of the map. These signify the "death" (cancellation) of several champions. Development Summoner’s Rift Update May 23, 2012 brought graphical and technical updates to Summoner’s Rift. The updates brought players better aesthetics as well as improved overall graphical performance for players on lower settings. Some of the enhancements included: * Better game performance at low and mid spec. * Updated textures across Summoner’s Rift. * Improved animations on many of the monsters, including the Ancient Golem, the Lizard Elder and, of course, Baron Nashor. * A new, animated shopkeeper to service all of your champion’s item purchases. Summoner’s Rift Evolves On November 12, 2014 a new update to Summoner's Rift went live for use on the Team Builder queue and all bot modes. Then in November 19 the updated Summoner’s Rift was released for all queues, replacing the old one entirely. This time the update has been more heavier than the previous one, and the map was remade from scratch, changing the overall art style. From the minions, to the monsters, the structures, the decorations, the vegetation and even the music it was all completely remade. The new Summoner's Rift is in all respects a new map, made preserving the spirit and gameplay of the older Summoner’s Rift. The new elements are: ;General * A new handcrafted artistic style to Summoner’s Rift. * Gameplay on the map is more readable than in the previous map. Making action the top priority on the screen rather than the environment. *Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). **This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. *''Purple Team'' changed to Red Team. * Red base features an owl and mage motif with curved linear shapes. Blue base is inspired by a stag and paladin theme with blockier shapes. Both of the owl and stag sigils meet in middle lane. *Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). *General bug fixes. * Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). ** This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Large and Epic Jungle monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. * Bottom and top lane brushes are now centered between their respective towers (previously off-centered by ~450 units). * Ambient critters have been added in the map. * New minion and monster icons. * New Kill indicators on screen (including a hexakill indicator). * Updated look to minions, cannon minions and super minions. ** Red minions wield axes while blue minions war hammers. * Two new shopkeepers for both of the Bases. * Each jungle quadrant has a unique theme. Blue buff jungle has a blue hue, while the Red jungle has a red hue. West jungle is more destroyed by the influence of Baron Nashor while the east one retains its more natural look. * New Summoner’s Rift music. ;Jungle * The and its henchmen have been replaced with the golem and two monolithic . * The and have been replaced by the and , respectively. * has been replaced by and . * The have been replaced with bird-like , led by a . * The has been replaced with the , a walrus-frog hybrid. * The camp is now inhabited by the , a fiery ent-like creature, and two . * and have received Visual updates and kit reworks. * A new passive monster has been added in the north and south parts of the river, . Trivia Map trivia= * The general layout of two long lanes extending on the border of the map and a middle lane between them, each crossed by a river, was inspired by the fan-made mod Defense of the Ancients, popular map for Warcraft III of which once Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak was serving as the main designer. * The monster camps in this map were made to spawn everytime the same places since V1.0.0.96: before that, wolf camps and golem camps randomly alternated. * Ghost can be found in the halloween version near the top of the river (Top Lane) just to the right of the top most brush found in blue's jungle. He will even attack passing and either do 1 damage or pop his if the bubble is up on the Autumn version of the map. * Garena announced that the map will polished red (Be aware that news source is Turkish) within Play it Red event due to Garena Carnival for a limited period in Garena server on June 2014. |-| Game modes= Summoner's Rift map has been used for certain special, limited-time, featured game modes that circulate in and out. * During the Fall of 2013, Riot's first featured game mode was called One for All mode One for All mode announcement. ** The mechanics were similar to Classic mode, with the only different being that all champions on each team are the same ** This mode would later inspire the creation of the One for All: Mirrored mode ** An Icon was to be given by playing this mode. * Between April 1 and April 13 2014, Riot made Ultra Rapid Fire mode URF mode announcement ** An Icon was to be given by playing this mode. ** The mechanics were similar to Classic mode, with the added twist of the mode: * Between July 17 and July 27 2014, Riot made Doom Bots mode Doom mode announcement . ** In this mode players fought against champions controlled by computer generated AI. ** The Bots themselves got enhancements to their abilities and passives. ** There were 3 levels of mode difficulty, with each level the bots would get considerably "cheaper". ** An Icon was to be given by playing this mode. Interactive Map For an in-depth look at the map, go to this link. Media Themes= Summoner's Rift (Old) Theme| Summoner's Rift (Winter) Theme| Summoner's Rift (Autumn) Theme| Summoner's Rift Login Theme| |-| Videos= File:League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| File:League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate| File:Update to Summoner's Rift - Pre Beta Footage| File:Summoner's Rift Preview| File:Summoner's Rift Livestream VOD| File:League of Legends - A Tour of Summoner's Rift File:Summoner’s Rift Gameplay| |-| Pictures= SRVU_Scenary_concept_3.jpg|Rift Scenery 1 SRVU Scenary concept 1.jpg|Rift Scenery 2 SRVU Scenary concept 2.jpg|Rift Scenery 3 SRVU_Scenary_concept_4.jpg|Rift Scenery 4 SRVU Sentinel concepts.jpg|Blue Sentinel concept SRVU Shopkeeper concepts 1.jpg|Shopkeeper concept SRVI Shopkeeper concepts 2.jpg|Shopkeeper concept SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Red Brambleback concept SRVU Jungle concepts.jpg|Jungle concept SRVU Super minion concepts.jpg|Super minion concept SRVU Wraith concepts 1.jpg|Wraith concept 1 SRVU Wraith concepts 2.jpg|Wraith concept 2 SRVU Minion concepts.jpg|Minion concept 2 SRVU_Red_seige_minion_concept.jpg|Minion concept 2 SRVU Red tower concepts.jpg|Red Tower concept SummonersRift.png|Summoner's Rift Concept Art TipDialogImage mirroredJungle.png|Summoner's Rift Creep Locations Summoner's Rift In-Game.jpg|Summoner's Rift In-Game Summoner's Rift.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 1 SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Summoner's Rift Artwork 2 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 3 LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 4 LoL Battle 7.jpg|Champions versus Red Brambleback New_Dawn_concept.png|Summoners Rift (New Dawn) concept New_Dawn_screenshot_1.jpg|Summoners Rift (New Dawn) Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug Scuttle Crab.jpg|Rift Scuttler ProfileIcon712 Blue Team.jpg|Blue Team Stag ProfileIcon713 Red Team.jpg|Red Team Owl References cs:Summoner's Rift de:Kluft der Beschwörer fr:Faille de l'Invocateur pl:Summoner's Rift ru:Summoner's Rift zh:召唤师峡谷 Category:Fields of Justice